Märchenstunde
by RedMind
Summary: Ein König, ein Reich und seine Untertanen. Zosan AU / OneShot


**Nicht vergessen, Oda-Sensei ist der Größte!  
**

* * *

Kleine Gedankenkotze aus letzter Nacht. Dachte ich zeigs Euch. Ist eine einmalige Sache und bekommt keine weiteren Chaps.

* * *

Es war einmal ein König eines blühenden Landes. Er war ein gütiger, starker, kluger und mutiger Mann. Aber er hatte ein winziges Problem…

In seinem Königreich hielt er sich einige Sklaven. Welche er alle sehr respektvoll behandelte. Sie hatten alle einen Job zu erfüllen.

Er hatte seinen Kundschafter Usopp.

Seine Buchhalterin Nami.

Seinen Hofnarr Luffy.

Den Musiker Brook.

Den ärztlichen Beirat Chopper.

Seinen Zimmermann Franky.

Die politische Beraterin Robin.

Seinen Heerführer Jinbe.

Und seinen Koch. Sanji.

In der Tat war es sein Koch. Der König stand auf Männer. Der Koch war in der Rangfolge der Sklaven auf dem ersten Rang. Die Majestät wurde ausschließlich mit ihm intim.

Eines Tages bestellte der König tapfere Männer des Landes in sein Schloss. Neben ihm auf dem Thron saß sein Rangfolgen erster Sklave Sanji und seine Beraterin Robin. Die Männer mussten nackt erscheinen. Es gab neben Ausdauer, Stärke und Loyalität eine gewisse Anforderung, die es zu erfüllen galt. Der Mann des Thrones wollte schon aufgeben, als ein muskulöser, grünhaariger Mann mit drei Schwertern durch die Eingangshalle seines Schlosses schlenderte.  
Dieser Mann war vollständig bekleidet und trug ein Haramaki. Woran er seine Schwerter trug.

"Wer ist das?, fragte der König.

Robin wollte ihm antworten, doch der grünhaarige kam ihr zuvor.

"Roronoa Zoro, mein König"

"Der Banditen Jäger, mein König", fügte seine Beraterin hinzu.

Der Mann kniete vor dem König nieder.

"Nun…Roronoa Zoro, was ist Ihr Anliegen?"

"Sie, mein König sind auf der Suche eines Leibwächters. Ich bin ihr Mann!"

Der König begann zu lachen.

"Ich habe keinen Job für dich Banditen Jäger."

"Warum, mein König? Ich entspreche Ihres Gesuches."

"Nun, man hört viel Gutes von Ihnen…Dennoch kamen Sie der Aufforderung nicht nach unbekleidet zu erschneinen, somit habe ich keine Verwendung für Sie."

"Verzeiht, mein König. Es bestrebte mir nicht. Mich den Städtern entblößt zu zeigen, wenn der Anblick meines nackten Körpers nur für die Augen des Königs bestimmt sind."

Die Augen des Königs wurden größer und er sah den Schwertkämpfer fragend an.

"Wenn es den König beliebt, werde ich meine Kleidung nun vor Ihren Augen ablegen. Vielleicht ersehen Sie mich dann als würdig Ihnen zu dienen."

"Warte Roronoa, was ist Ihr bestreben unter mir zu dienen?"

"Sie mein König, retteten meiner Familie und mir das Leben vor zehn Jahren. Nun bin ich alt genug um mich Ihnen erkenntlich zu zeigen!"

"Nun denn…Fahre fort…und lege deine Kleidung ab!"

Der König schluckte. Sein Gemahl der Koch fühlte seinen Platz als Rangersten bedroht, als der Schwertkämpfer begann sich auszuziehen.

"Oi, König…was willst du mit diesem grünhaarigen Mooskopf?"

"Rede nicht in diesem Ton mit mir und du weißt ganz genau, weshalb wir heute hier sitzen…"

"Tch, wenn es wirklich einer wagen sollte dich anzugreifen, kicke ich ihn in den Arsch…"

"Du bist mein Koch und rangerster Sklave. Nicht mehr."

"Pff…Bastard", murmelte Sanji.

"Was hast du gesagt?"

"…"

Der König zog seinen Sklaven am Handgelenk herbei.

"Robin, würdest du uns bitte alleine lassen?"

"Ja, mein König."

Die königliche Beraterin verließ den Thronsaal und ließ den König mit den zwei Männern allein.

"Lutsch meinen Schwanz!", befahl der König.

"Nicht vor diesem Muskelhirni!"

"Gehorche oder ich bestrafe dich, Sanji!"

Der Koch öffnete der Spalt zu den königlichen Hosen um das Glied in den Mund zu nehmen. Zufrieden legte der König seine Hand auf das goldblonde Haupt seines Sklaven. Gebannt schaute er auf einen nackt knienden Schwertkämpfer.

"Erhebe dich, Roronoa!"

"Wie Sie wünschen, mein König"

Der König leckte seine Lippen bei diesem Anblick und sein Griff im Haar seines blonden Sklaven wurde fester. Er kam.

"Du hast den Job…Roronoa."

Erregt starrte der grünhaarige in die Szenerie.

"Danke, mein König",

"Doch ich brauche dich nicht für meinen Leib…komm her!"

"Mein blonder Sklave hier ist etwas besonderes, goldenes Haar, weiche, helle Haut, schlanke Figur, kleiner fester Arsch und endlose starke Beine…er hat ein vorlautes Mundwerk und ist ein herrausragender Koch"

Der Koch errötete vor Scham.

"..nur leider bin ich nicht mit einem großzügigen Gemächt ausgestattet. Ich kann meinen talentiertes Bürschchen nicht befriedigen. Mein steifes Glied beträgt nur 7cm.

"K-König ich habe mich nie darüber beschwert…!"

"Das weiß ich auch sehr zu schätzen. Deswegen möchte ich sehen, wie du befriedigt wirst. Du begleitest mich schon viele Jahre und bist sexuell frustiert. Er wird das ändern…"

A-Aber…"

Der König küsste seinen Sklaven bevor er ihn in die Hände des Schwertkämpfers gab. In den Gemächern des Königs wurde Zoro nach den Königs Vorstellungen angewiesen.

Der blonde Koch wurde von dem Neuen seiner Kleidung entledigt. Er küsste ihn an den gewünschten Stllen. Nuckelte an den rosig kleinen Warzen. Leckte die glatte Spalte und lutschte das beachtlich lange Glied.

Der König beobachtete gespannt das Geschehen vor seinen Augen.

"Der König muss dich ja sehr lieben, Ringelbraue…", flüsterte Zoro rau in sein Ohr.

"Das ist mir völlig egal…du Marimo Bastard!"

In diesem Moment gab der König den Befehl zum langsamen Einführen des Glieds.

Sein Sklave verzog das Gesicht als sich der große, breite Penis seinen Anus hoch schob. Mit seinen Händen versuchte er keine Laute von sich zu geben, doch der König verbot dieses Vorhaben. Somit unterband Zoro dies, indem er Sanji´s Handgelenke fest hielt. Der junge Blonde stöhnte und schrie. Seine Wangen waren heiß und errötet. Das Keuchen laut und heiser. Der Körper zuckte und seine Majestät sah den erigierten Penis seines Sklaven. Der Lustsaft rollte sich hinab des Schaftes. Er ließ ihn immer schneller und schneller nehmen. Der mächtige Schwanz des muskolösen Schwertkämpfers verschwand immer öfter tief in dem Arsch seines Sklaven. Was diesen, zu seiner eigenen Freude, zu immer lauteren Lustrufen trieb.

"Roronoa…gib ihm eine Hand, dass er sich befriedigen kann…"

Ein voll ausgefüllter Sklave massierte seinen Penis.

Ein loyaler Schwertkämpfer erfüllte die Pflichten des Königs. Indem er tief in dem ranghöchsten Sklaven steckte.

Ein angesehener König sah zu wie sein geliebter Sklave von seinem Leibwächter bis an seine Grenzen genommen wird.

Dies war die Gechichte wie der König mit einem winzigen Problem zu Wichse auf seiner Hose gekommen ist, während ein willensstarker gut ausgestatteter Schwertkämpfer in seinem Sklaven kam, der wiederrum gegen die straffen Bauchmuskeln des grünhaarigen wichste.


End file.
